


a spoopy treasure box

by fixatedonthesun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, drabbletober?, fictober?, ships will be updated as I add more, some drabbles might have smut so please read notes of each before you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixatedonthesun/pseuds/fixatedonthesun
Summary: a collection of ateez drabbles to celebrate writetober!aiming to post mostly on Fridaysprompt list is self made because I didn't realize there was an inkwritetober one1. rambles with you (wooyoung x yeosang)2. first blood (hongjoong x yunho) [M]3. kiss kiss fall in love [halloween remix] (mingi x yunho)





	1. rambles with you (wooyoung x yeosang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: aliens (but mostly Area 51)
> 
> pairing: wooyoung x yeosang

"Yeosang, what do you think about Area 51?" Yeosang doesn't look up at the question, invested in putting making his new drone. Wooyoung always likes asking random questions whenever they had their peaceful afternoon quiet time, mostly due to the fact he couldn't keep quiet. Yeosang then always wonders how a quiet socially awkward guy could click with such an energetic person, let alone fall in love. However, things happen and now they've been dating for two years, living together for one, and Yeosang has gotten much better at replying to Wooyoung's random questions. 

"I think it's a hoax and the aliens are in area 52," Yeosang replies, popping in the batteries in the controller. "Why? Are you going? It's a bit too late to book a plane ticket and also I don't want my boyfriend shot at." 

"Aww you're so sweet," Wooyoung coos as he leans over with kissy lips to the other. Yeosang side eyes him before tilting his head away, letting Wooyoung chase his cheek. When Wooyoung's lips finally meet his skin, he cracks a smile while also thumbing at the controls of his new drone. He feels Wooyoung's hair tickle his neck as his boyfriend's head lands on his shoulder. Due to habit, Yeosang rests his head back on the other's while he gets the drone in the air. He grins as it floats through the air, whizzing above their heads. Wooyoung waves his hand over his head in attempts to catch the toy, but his attempts fail as his gaze is fixated on his phone. 

"Hey hey you're actually going to hit it," Yeosang complains as he grabs Wooyoung's hand as it gets too close to the blades. Huffing, Yeosang lets the drone come back down safely, setting it aside to finally focus on his boyfriend.

"You didn't answer my question," Yeosang grumbles as Wooyoung only tilts his phone screen towards him, stifling a giggle. Blinking in what he can’t determine is disbelief or disappointment, Yeosang views a picture of the couple's best friend San, standing in a rave in the middle of the desert. Wooyoung scrolls to the next item, which is a video of San jamming to an Old Town Road remix with two tall (handsome) guys while they all sported some alien gear. Before Wooyoung could show more, Yeosang makes him put his phone away, shaking his head. 

"San went to clap some alien cheeks but instead is bringing back two new boyfriends," Wooyoung snickers, holding his stomach from his laughter. Wooyoung laughs so much he leans over, making Yeosang catch him in his arms. Yeosang lets out a chuckle he sees Wooyoung's smiling face, leaning to plant a kiss on his forehead. At the sudden affection, Yeosang's cheek gets pinched by Wooyoung who only spills into more giggles. Yeosang removes his hand and interlocks their fingers, rubbing his thumb softly over the back of the other's hand. 

"Say, what if we met at an Area 51 rave?"

"Bold of you to assume that I would go to a rave," Yeosang replies as he kisses the back of Wooyoung's hand before moving to get up and get a snack, "I would only be there to see if there were any actual aliens and get disappointed when there aren't any." 

"You wouldn't be disappointed because you would meet me: the most gorgeous _ human _you've ever laid eyes on," Wooyoung cheekily adds while Yeosang can only nod, "well after you of course." 

"Oh please you'll make me blush," Yeosang cups his cheeks bashfully while Wooyoung laughs for the nth time. After Wooyoung is done, Yeosang finally turns towards the kitchen to get his snack before he is stopped again. 

"Grab me a snack too babe?" Wooyoung asks as he taps Yeosang's thigh, attention back to his phone and texting out something to San. 

"Fine," Yeosang dramatically sighs before taking a step forward, "honey butter chips?" 

"Yep! Love ya babe," Wooyoung replies with his usual grin which blinds Yeosang as their eyes meet. He can't help but lean in after rolling his eyes, muttering something about how could Wooyoung like those chips before landing a soft peck on the other's lips. 

"Love ya too babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a new atiny so please treat me well ><
> 
> Also I'm bad at writing and editing so sorry if it sucks! 
> 
> \- tofu 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fixonsun)/ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fixonsun)


	2. first blood (hongjoong x yunho) [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: vampire
> 
> pairing: hongjoong x yunho

"Relax, babe. The pain will be gone in a minute." Yunho can only nod weakly as his fingers curl in Hongjoong's hair. He isn't supposed to be this nervous as his boyfriend sucks him off, but the moment he feels the slight sharpness of Hongjoong's fangs on the side of his dick, he is reminded of what's to come. 

"A-Are you sure this is going to work?" Yunho stutters between his soft moans while Hongjoong switches to thumbing over his tip. Biting at his already swollen lips, Yunho glances at Hongjoong with glossy eyes while his boyfriend's own eyes are glowing - the usual when he is turned. As Hongjoong pulls away and sits up to face him, Yunho can’t help but glance away embarrassed under the older’s burning gaze, his length now twitching in Hongjoong’s fist. 

"Yunho, you know I would never hurt you right?" Hongjoong cups Yunho's cheek with the other hand, scooting himself closer on the taller's lap and landing a peck on his nose, "If you want to back out now, I'm always down to grab a blood bag in the fridge." Yunho's fingers fidget around Hongjoong's waist as he thinks over the situation. He knows Hongjoong is better fed from live sources but the whole getting his blood sucked out is still a new idea for him. Yunho doesn't really know what he is afraid of though; It's already been months since he accepted his boyfriend is a vampire - in fact he thinks it is quite cool. He remembers Hongjoong sitting him down, letting him ask all his ridiculous questions about vampire life (all for the price one blowjob) and Hongjoong ensuring that this was a good idea. Maybe he is just afraid of passing out in the middle of busting a nut. Before he can contemplate more, Hongjoong is nosing at the side of his neck, causing little tingles down his spine. 

"I'm sorry to rush you babe, but I'm hungry and your scent is so addictive." 

"Y-Yeah?” Yunho squirms a bit to get comfortable before pulling Hongjoong closer, fingers trailing on his back. “What do I smell like?"

"Sweet like chocolate," Hongjoong's fangs brush Yunho's skin, making him flinch and grab the older's waist tight. At the same time, Hongjoong's grip around Yunho's cock tightens, causing a gasp to slip from his lips and Yunho's thoughts begin to swirl again, this time being washed away in lust. 

"T-Then eat up." At Yunho's quiet and breathy consent, Hongjoong's hand begins to pump his length quickly. Yunho groans as he feels his boyfriend’s hand work up and down, shutting his eyes. Hongjoong doesn’t hesitate to add his own dick in his grasp, pressing the hard lengths together while he gets ready to feast. As Yunho’s little noises fill the room, Hongjoong sinks his fangs in, getting the first taste of his boyfriend’s blood. Yunho barely has time to register the slight pain as Hongjoong works fast, making sure they both enjoy the moment. Yunho has never felt his blood flow through his veins before and the feeling is exhilarating. His mind flip flops between pain and pleasure as Hongjoong continues to feed all while playing with their cocks. 

“Cum with me,” Hongjoong mumbles as he finally pulls away, finished with his feed and lapping up at excess blood trickling from the wound. A whimper slips past Yunho’s lips as the wound is now exposed and the slight pain intensifies. Yunho’s eyes peek open at the sight of his boyfriend, lips curled into a smirk covered in blood. Hongjoong’s eyes aren’t glowing anymore but Yunho still crumples under his gaze. 

“F-Fuck I’m…” Yunho trembles as he releases, Hongjoong’s hand pumping them both dry. Slumping back on the headboard, Yunho takes a moment to breathe while Hongjoong grabs some things from the side table. He keeps his eyes closed while the vampire cleans them up and disinfects the bite. After Hongjoong tops it off with a kiss, Yunho finally opens his eyes to a worried look from his boyfriend.

“Are you alright baby?” Hongjoong asks as he cups Yunho’s cheek again, the taller nodding and nuzzling into the touch. Yunho takes another moment to look at his lover, noting the still dirtied lips. He reaches up to wipe off what he can with his thumb, before he reels Hongjoong into a much needed kiss. After a few more minutes of lip lock, Yunho presses their foreheads together, unable to hide his smile from his lips. 

“I loved it. Next time you need to eat, just let me know okay?”

“I can only do this once a month, you know. Otherwise, I would suck you dry in a week.”

“Does my blood taste that good?”

“ _ The best. _ ” As Hongjoong licks his lips, Yunho can’t resist pulling the smaller into his arms, squeezing him into a hug. Before Yunho could slip into goodnight cuddles, Hongjoong tells him he needs a shower, some water and something to eat with sugar to take care of the blood loss.

“I’ll go grab some snacks while you shower first okay? Then we’ll binge Harry Potter,” Hongjoong urges as he ushers the sleepy puppy to the bathroom.

“Why can’t we shower together?” Yunho asks with a pout, which Hongjoong kisses in response.

“I can’t trust we won’t go into round two in there and I want to make sure you don’t pass out,” Hongjoong tells while pushing Yunho into the bathroom. “Make sure to put a bandage on the bite!” After Yunho hums in reply and shuts the door, he takes a good look at himself in the mirror, fingertips trailing over the bite marks. Tilting his head, Yunho only grins at the red marks. 

He could get used to being marked Kim Hongjoong’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot hotter in my head but my incapability to write smut suddenly kicked in Dx hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- tofu 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fixonsun)/ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fixonsun)


	3. kiss kiss fall in love [halloween remix] (mingi x yunho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: blood
> 
> pairing: mingi x yunho

Mingi doesn’t think his Halloween would include a bloody nose in the middle of a haunted house. 

Then again, he couldn't even imagine himself in a haunted house (let alone working for one). However, being best friends (and in love) with probably the most fearless guy on campus has its surprises. Yunho somehow manages to convince Mingi to take the remaining vacant vampire position and he couldn't say no when it meant spending every Friday night with Yunho (although he does that already). The house runs for all of October and it takes Mingi two weeks to get used to the creepy giggles - courtesy of Kim Hongjoong - and the spooky broken record music. 

He does enjoy the scaring part though. Mingi's typical scare involves Yunho and himself sitting at a table covered in very fake blood and inviting the passerby to dinner. If they refuse, they usually get up and chase them down the dining hall, ensuing in chaos. Yunho often teases Mingi that the way he chases people is more zombie like than vampire, but Mingi doesn't mind since he always makes Yunho laugh. 

This whole set up works for majority of the month except Halloween day itself. Mingi feels a bit sad that it's the last day he gets to be vampire buds with Yunho, but rather than sulking, he decides to make the most of it. They get their best makeup yet, with blood dripping down their chins and gleaming red contacts. Mingi wears a white dress shirt with paint stains replicating the blood stains of his victims. Match that with a tacky black cape, pants and fake fangs and Mingi is ready for the night. 

The first hour is busy but successful with many young student groups screaming down the halls. Mingi swears they make a feel students trip over their own feet in which he can barely keep in his giggles. Despite the successful runs of their scare technique, Yunho suddenly gets excited for one of the groups heading to their section. 

"Hey hey let's step up our game for this group okay?" Yunho asks excitedly while sitting down after confirming who is to come. Mingi only nods as an automatic response, holding up his wine glass full of red juice. He watches as Yunho bounces his leg excitedly, biting his lip as they hear the quick shuffling coming down the hall. 

_ Cute. _

Once the group of students step into the dining hall, Mingi turns to them with a grin holding his glass out to them.

"Care to join us?" He asks lowly as Yunho mimics Mingi's movements, getting many headshakes as an answer.

"I don't think you have a choice!" Yunho, who is running faster than usual, jumps up with Mingi in tow to catch the scrambling kids. Mingi unconsciously follows Yunho's pace, almost sprinting as his best friend actually catches one student on the shoulders. Mingi slows down behind his friend, watching as Yunho digs his false fangs onto a teenage boy's neck, breaking into maniacal giggles as the boy squeals.That's not part of protocol. 

"Hey we aren't supposed to actually-" Mingi tries to tell Yunho, one hand on his shoulder, but the answer is a headbutt to the face. Mingi instantly holds his hand to his nose as a gush of liquid runs down. He blinks at his shirt and even Mingi can tell in the dim light that the blood on his shirt is now not so fake. 

"I can't believe your face! I'm definitely showing Mom later- oh my god are you okay?" Mingi only presses his shirt to nose now as Yunho finally faces him. Mingi shoots him a thumbs up but he leans his head back in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah I'm good-"

"Let's get you to the back. Don't tilt your head back!"

The two head to the backroom, where Yunho frantically sits Mingi down and grabs too many tissues out of the tissue box. Once they get Mingi's plugged with rolled up tissue paper and a quick check from the night's first aid representative, Mingi changes into a new shirt - particularly Yunho's hoodie. Mingi is officially off vampire duty for the rest of the night.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Yunho asks with a guilty look. The slightly taller sits across from Mingi now, hands obediently on his knees. His eyes are glossy despite the red contacts and Mingi pats the other's knee reassuringly. 

"It's all good man. It's not even bleeding that much now," Mingi replies with a toothy smile and dried bloody tissues in his hands. He is delighted when Yunho mirrors his smile, scooting closer. Their knees brush as Yunho leans in just to check Mingi's nose. Mingi's cheeks flush a light pink - which is thankfully covered by some makeup- as Yunho gets too close. The red lipstick on Yunho's lips make his lips even more kissable up close, despite the blood smears, and Mingi wants to close the distance so bad. However, Yunho leans away too fast, making Mingi bring one hand up to his burning face. He covers his face embarrassed, but Yunho looks at him with more concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good… maybe even better with a kiss," Mingi mumbles before covering his mouth. Was it the loss of blood that made him confess his unconscious thoughts? Mingi doesn't get a chance to clarify when Yunho leans in, placing a soft peck on the tip of his nose. 

"Better?" Yunho asks with a chuckle, now sporting his own blush. At the sudden affection, Mingi lets out a light chuckle, then shakes his head. 

"I think I need some more actually…" Mingi suggests sheepishly and scratches his neck, tilting his head cutely. Thankfully, Yunho takes the bait, cupping Mingi's cheeks and peppering little kisses on his skin. Mingi can feel his face heat up as Yunho trails down from his forehead to his cheeks. Yunho stops just over his lips, his breath tickling Mingi's lips. 

"More?" Yunho asks softly, which Mingi answers with a light forehead touch. 

" _ Please _ ," he practically whines as Yunho chuckles, a soft deep chuckle, before finally pressing his lips onto Mingi’s. The kiss is much longer than the peppered pecks on the rest of his face and Mingi clings to Yunho’s shirt. He wants this moment to last forever. However, the human body needs a certain amount of oxygen to function and the two are torn apart to catch their breaths. They both stare at each other breathless, unable to formulate any words and instead, just giggle to themselves. In that moment, they both realize they  _ really _ like each other. 

“Say, you want to go home and spend the rest of the night watching scary movies?” Yunho requests as he holds Mingi’s hand with one of his own and the other takes a gummy bag from the side table. Frowning, Mingi shakes his head as Yunho starts feeding him some gummy bears. He has enough of spooky things for the day. Probably even the year. 

“How about Harry Potter instead?” Mingi tries to compromise.

“Anything works for me as long as I can be with you.” With the cheesy comment, Mingi smacks Yunho lightly on the shoulder. The room fills with the two’s laughter as they finish their snack and finally take off their makeup and costumes. After leaving the haunted house, they spend the night at Yunho’s apartment, tucked under the covers sharing more sugary snacks and sweet pecks. 

Despite having a literally bloody Halloween, Mingi can get used to it, if it means he is nursed back to health with Yunho’s kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh ,, drabbletober fail since I didn't realize how busy I would be LOL
> 
> anyways, I wanted to at least get this little piece out even if Halloween is basically done. 
> 
> there has been a lot going on in the kpop world so I just want to say everyone please take care of yourselves. hope the rest of 2019 is great for you and hopefully 2020 is much better!
> 
> also I miss mingi a lot and hopefully he keeps recovering at a good pace and is back as soon as he is healthy and happy :)
> 
> anyways, i found out about nanowrite november and i think i'm a lot more free in november so i /might/ be able to put out a successful collection haha (i'm jinxing myself right now huh?) 
> 
> otherwise, i have many full fic ideas (even socmed aus) but very little willpower to write them. so don't expect them but also look out for them? if that makes sense...
> 
> i've rambled on too much and if you've read the 3 drabbles in this collection, congrats! and thank you so much for reading them <3
> 
> all the love, support and hugs,
> 
> tofu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fixonsun)/ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fixonsun)


End file.
